Confessions and Discoveries
by sailthegoodship00
Summary: Its the winter Holidays at the Burrow and the trio is in the middle of their 6th year. Tenssions are running high between Ron and Hermione and Harry and Ginny. Could there possibly be two new couples at Hogwarts next term?
1. Harry and Ginny

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not JKR and I do not own Harry Potter and I own nothing but the idea of this little one-shot, but if I was I definitely wouldn't be sitting at my computer and posting on a fan fiction site, I'd be off Working on the 7th book and thinking up a way to get Ron and Hermione confess and Harry and Ginny back together :)

_Italics means thoughts_

* * *

"**Confessions and Discoveries"**

_By Sailthegoodship00_

A small girl with milky skin and long red hair that was messily thrown into a ponytail threw her arms up in the air in victory shouting "Yes! How many in a row is that now Ron?"

Ron Smirked and Handed the Brunette with soft curls that had been sloppily arranged into a bun a piece of parchment with a few tally marks on it.

"Sorry 'Mione, Ginny won 6-1."

Hermione let out an exasperated groan and leaned back against an empty armchair.

"Honestly do you two _have_ to rub it in?"

Ginny Grinned, "Afraid so. Hey Harry, fancy a game against the champion?" she said as she turned to the boy sitting on the sofa intently reading _"Quidtich through the ages"_

Harry Stood and walked over to the chessboard as he marked his place in the book.

"All right but just to tell you, prepare for your winning streak to come to an end."

He grinned and sat down were Hermione had been a few moments ago.

"Oh-ho, modest today aren't we?" Ginny said sarcastically as she began to set-up the board for the eighth time that day.

Ron Patted Harry on the back and said in a sympathetic tone, "Good luck mate, don't let her whoop you too bad."

He laughed as he narrowly avoided the cushion that had come flyingin his directionand turned to Hermione.

"Hey 'Mione, want to go for….um…a walk or something? I don't think I can stand watching Ginny beat Harry's ass."

Harry shot Ron a glare as Hermione tried to hold back her giggles. "Sure, all right that sounds pleasant. Go easy on him Ginny, I don't think he can deal with that big of a blow to his pride."

Ron and Hermione scurried out the front door of the burrow and into the snow as Ginny snickered and Harry Grumbled under his breathe, "everyone's out to get me today."

"All right then Harry, lets see what you've got." Ginny said.

She carefully ordered one of her pawns forward two spaces.

"I'm actually not all that bad….I guess." He said, grinning sheepishly.

"Say, do you reckon Ron will finally stop being such a prat and tell Hermione how he feels while their on there 'pleasant' littlewalk?" she rose her eyebrows mischievously and nodded her head towards the window.

"Hmm….maybe, just maybe. Though he might decided its 'not the right time' again or something like that."

He blushed, for reasons Ginny could not understand, and turned his attention back to the game before him.

"Speaking of moves, its yours."

Ginny was caught off guard and stared at Harry in confusion. "W-what?"

Harryfought the urge to smile and glanced at the chessboard casually, "The game."

Ginny's cheeks turned rosy and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Oh…..right, of course."

_I cannot believe I misinterpreted that. Absolutely brilliant Gin. _She thought bitterly as she bit her lip nervously and tried to concentrate on the game again.

She finally settled on moving her knight to E3 and capturing one of Harry's bishops.

"Finally, I thought I was going to be at least 68 by the time it was my turn again!" he said seriously as he took Ginny's right side castle in response.

Ginny glared at him but was fighting a smile that was tugging at the corners of her lips.

_She really is beautiful when she gets flustered. Whoa, where did that come from potter? She's your best mates little sister. You can't think about her like….T-that. _

"So….." Harry said trying to take his mind off his wondering thoughts of Ginny.

"Are you with anyone right now?" _damn……very wrong question._

He quickly reprimanded himself as he turned scarlet. "I mean….I-I heard you had a fight with Dean before the holiday, a-are you two still fighting?" He stuttered awkwardly.

Ginny grimaced, she preferred not to think about Dean anymore.

"Yah…..We broke it off. Um….He was just sort of too controlling for my taste and he wasn't independent. He followed along with Seamus all the time. I need a guy who can take care and make decisions for themselves before they take care of me."

She was now staring pointedly at Harry who shifted awkwardly.

_I basiclly spelled it out for him! He had to have caught on to that one. I mean honestly, how many guys are there at Hogwarts that are laid-back and easy goingbut also a born-leader and independent! Whoa….Thats scary, I think I know Him way too well. But what else do I have to say, "I prefer guys who have a last name that starts with a P and ends with otter"? _Ginny thought exasperatedly.

She casually leaned back against the sofa and looked at Harry expectedly. "Know anyone with the Qualities Dean is lacking?"

_What is she trying to get out of me? This is getting really uncomfortable. _Harry Visibly gulped and said in an octave higher than usual, "Yah, I-I think I M-might know a good candidate."

Ginny's eyes twinkled in an excited manner and she smiled sweetly at Him, "Oh excellent! Do tell!"

Harry Inhaled deeply, bracing himself for something very difficult. "W-well…..how about me-"

His eyes went wide and he quickly reeled backwards, "Me-MecMillan. Yah, Ernie MacMillan, thats whatI meant."

Ginny Sighed, _Honestly how daft does he think I am?_

"No offence to MacMillan, but……I think I much preferred the first option." She said calmly without breaking eye contact.

Harry smiled nervouslyand closed the already rapidly decreasing gap between them.

A rush of joy surged through both and you could almost feel the warmth that was generating between the two. After about 20 seconds, or an hour neither were sure, they broke apart for air.

"Good choice." Said Harry simply as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Oh…..and by the way, Checkmate."

* * *

Next chapter is what was happening with Ron and Hermione

Please R&R, constructive criticism welcome!


	2. Ron and Hermione

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I am not JKR. I am not a genius, I'm not richer than the queen, and I do not own Harry Potter and I own nothing but the idea of this little one-shot, but if I was I defiantly wouldn't be sitting at my computer and posting on a fan fiction site, I'd be off Working on the 7th book and thinking up a way to get Ron and Hermione to confess and Harry and Ginny back together :)

_italics means hermione's thoughts_

**_bold italics means Ron's thoughts_**

* * *

"**Confessions and Discoveries Part Two"**

_By sailthegoodship00_

Hermione Shivered slightly as she ran out the front door of the warm and toasty burrow and into the freezing and powdery snow.

She trudged through the thick white sheet that covered the ground and had to practically jog to keep up with the tall red-headed boy in front of her.

It was a peaceful walk mostly spent in comfortable silence. That is until Ron, being the thick headed prat that he is, broke it with a dangerous question that was rarely brought up now a days.

"So, anything interesting happening with _Vicky_ lately?" Ron asked dryly, trying not to sound too interested.

Hermione glared at him. _That….that….ugh! Why can't we ever have a civil conversation without him bringing up things that happened in the past! _She thought furiously.

"Yes, actually quite a few interesting things have been going on with _Victor_. Thank you for asking." She stated indignantly through gritted teeth.

"Why dose he bother you so much anyway. You don't see me pestering _you_ about _Lav-Lav_ now do you."

Ron quickened his pace and replied haughtily, "What do you mean _bother _me, he doesn't _bother_ me, besides you wouldn't understand anyway."

_**Just like Hermione, Always having a snappy little comeback. Who does she think she is anyway, acting like she's better than me all the time? **_

Hermione was quickly gathering steam and was not liking were this conversation was going.

"_I _wouldn't understand, I wouldn't understand? Really, this coming from someone who's so slow they should be going backwards!" her face was now a brilliant shade of scarlet.

_You really shouldn't have said that you know…….oh shut up, he deserved it_

Ron stopped walking and slowly turned to face her "Oh of course, no one can measure up to you because you're a know-it-all and that makes everyone stupid compared to you. I'd say over the past 5 ½ years that we've been friends you've spent more time with your bloody books than with me and Harry! Of course, you understand _everything._ Harry Potter the-boy-who-lived and Hermione Granger brightest witch of our age, hell probably the smartest witch in the school! So what am I?"

He was practically bellowing now. Hermione looked hurt and taken-aback but quickly regained her composure. Her eyes flashed and her lip quivered.

_I am not going to cry. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not. I'm not going to give him the pleasure of seeing 'miss know-it-all who never does anything wrong' loose it. _She thought determinedly.

She pointed a slender and delicate finger accusingly at Ron. "You! You just don't get it do you. You're the one who doesn't understand! You have no idea what it's like, having to fulfill the role of the smartest, the most sensible. You assume that it's easy, having to get 110 on everything to prove that I'm capable of living in the wizarding world."

She was trembling and Ron's face turned pale as tears slowly trickled down her flushed cheeks. _**Dammit Weasley, you've really done it now. You made her cry! Bloody hell, how am I gonna calm her down. I had no idea! **_

"'Mione I d-"He began.

Hermione continued like he hadn't spoken, "you have _no_ idea. You think I have everything, but I would give upallI have jus tIf I couldhave theone thing I'm missing. I'd trade my brains and intellect any day if I could just….j-just have….h-him. I-It isn't fair!"

The tears had turned into choked sobs and she was starting to get dizzy. Her knees gave way and she dropped to the ground, the falling snow surrounding her. _Great. Now he knows everything, I feel pathetic, and my clothes are soaking through, what a lovely day it's been!_

Ron's eyes were the size of saucers and he crouched down beside her cautiously. _**Now what is it she's going on about? S-she can't possibly have something missing from her life. She's too damn perfect.** _

"'Mione…I'm s-sorry…I had no-" he stuttered. He was still digesting everything she had said.

Hermione sunk deeper into the snow and buried her head in her hands. "D-d-don't b-bother saying a-anything. I-I know I-I'm j-just making things c-complicated. I-I s-shouldn't have j-just dumped t-this on y-you. I s-should have k-known i-it would mess up o-our friendship." She sobbed

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! You've ruined everything! You should have known he would never go for someone like you; He likes girls like Lavender and Parvati._

Hermione hated herself. It stung to think about all the girls at Hogwarts that were prettier, and in her opinion, better than her. She knew that the chances were slim to none that Ron would ever have more than platonic feelings for her.

_**What in Merlin's name is she talking about! What's ruined our friendship? Bloody hell, she's completely lost me.** _Ron was officially confused beyond words and had no idea what he was supposed to say in a situation like this.

"Hermione, what in the world are you talking about? Of course I still want to be friends!"

Hermione slowly raised her head and the lost and helpless look upon her face made Ron long to hold her. He hated seeing her like this and he hoped that after today he would never have to see her look like that again. "Y-you do. R-Ron you don't understand what I'm saying do you."

_Honestly he will never change. Like I said, if he was any slower he would be going backwards. _Hermione thought wearily.

Ron shook his head and Hermione sighed, "W-when I said that I would give up everything I have…..If I could just have the one thing I was missing. I-I…..was talking about…..you." she squeezed her eyes shut tightly and held her breath in anticipation.

Ron was not sure what to say. What was there to say? The girl of his dreams that he had been in love with since 2nd year just said she would give up everything for him. _**…….and all this time I thought she fancied Harry... I'm a moron.**_

"You………." He didn't know how in the world he was going to tell her what he meant.

His words were dying on the tip of his tongue, and by the look of it he needed to tell her what he meant fast because she was about to break down again. He settled with the first thing he could think of. He took a chance and kissed her.

It took both of them by surprise but the initial shock hit Hermione the hardest. _He's….My god, Ronald Weasley is kissing me, Hermione Granger. Hmm……Hermione Jane Weasley, 'Mione Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Granger, Ronald Granger. _

It was nothing short of pure bliss for both of them, but what else would you expect? Here were two teenagers who had harbored secret feelings for each other for almost five years and were now, for the first time, getting to experience what they had only dreamed about. When they broke apart for air Ron was the first one to speak.

"Hermione that was…._whoa_. How'd you learn to kiss like that? It better not have been from Krum."

Hermione Rolled her eyes and hit him playfully yon the arm.

"I love you." He said suddenly looking serious and slightly unsure. Hermione smiled and pecked him on the cheek.

"I love you too."

* * *

please R&R constructive critisism welcome! 


End file.
